Known are wind power plants provided with a generator which is driven by a wind turbine exposed to the wind for generating power. The generated power is then fed into a power grid.
The operators of power grids have established requirements to be met by a wind power plant before it can be connected to the power grid. A so-called fault-ride-through requirement in that case makes it necessary for the wind power plant to continue to feed power into the power grid, even in the case of an excessive voltage in the power grid.
It is known that the electric components of a wind power plant which function to generate power, meaning in particular the generator and if applicable also the associated converters, are tested separately with the aid of electric simulation circuits. For example, a wind simulation device can simulate with the aid of an electric motor the desired wind which then acts upon the generator. A grid simulation may furthermore be provided which simulates a power grid into which the generator feeds the generated power, wherein this grid simulation is electrically connected to the generator or the associated converters. The grid simulation can be influenced so as to generate a desired voltage course with adjustable frequency for the power grid which can then be specified for the generator.